Kirby's Digimon Movie
Kirby's Digimon Movie is an animated action adventure film based on Digimon: The Movie. The film will be made by KirbyStar Studios in assication with Nintendo, Toei Animation, and Hal Laboratory Inc and distributed by 20th Century Fox and B-Master Animation. Story When a dimension-hopping overlord sets his eyes on the real world and unleashes some evil Digimon, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff join forces with the Digidestined, kids chosen to save the digital world, to put an end to the dimensional disaster before the damage becomes irreversible and both worlds are destroyed. Cast * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby, a pink puffball creature from another world who crash-landed in Dreamland and the protagonist of the film. He's curious about Earth, so he and his friends will be guided by X-PO and the Digidestined about its customs. * Kerry Williams as Tiff, an older sister of Tuff. She's an smart, and short tempered, young girl who's very high-strung individual who gets angry easily, and is sometimes quick to resort to violence (though she's not always happy to do so). Despite her intelligence, she tends to be very naïve and idealistic, reflecting her youth and inexperience. She can be very stubborn and this leads to her occasionally forcing her ossified values and ideals onto others. * Kayzie Rogers as Tuff, a younger brother of Tiff. He's a rowdy, and mischievous, young boy has a good heart but not much in the way of intellect to go with it. * Joel McHale as X-PO, former partner of Vortech and A.I. friend of Kirby. He is responsible for sending the gang through time to help the Digidestined combat evil forces. * Gary Oldman as Lord Vortech, the main antagonist of the film. He plans to dominate the multiverse by sending evil Digimon to destroy the real world. * Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Michael Reisz as Matt Ishida * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Colleen Villard as Sora Takenouchi * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon and Yolei Inoue * Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi and Terriermon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa and Cody Hida * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Wendee Lee as Young T.K. * Doug Erholtz as T.K. * Laura Summer as Patamon * Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya * Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon * Bob Glouberman as Willis * David Lodge as Parrotmon * Paul St. Peter as Diaboromon and Wendigomon Trivia * This is a remake of the original film, which stars Riley's emotions, the X Organization, Master Oogway, and Pops from Terminator Genisys. * The music is composed and conducted by Benjamin Wallfisch, with additional music by Udi Harpaz and Amotz Plessner. Gallery Kirby.png|'Kirby' Tiff.png|'Tiff' Tuff.png|'Tuff' X-PO.png|'X-PO' Tai Kamiya.gif|'Tai' Agumon.gif|'Agumon' Matt Ishida.gif|'Matt' Gabumon.gif|'Gabumon' Sora Takenouchi.gif|'Sora' Biyomon.gif|'Biyomon' Izzy Izumi.gif|'Izzy' Tentomon.gif|'Tentomon' Mimi Tachikawa.gif|'Mimi' Palmon.gif|'Palmon' Joe Kido.gif|'Joe' Gomamon.gif|'Gomamon' T.K..gif|'T.K.' Patamon.gif|'Patamon' Kari Kamiya.gif|'Kari' Gatomon.gif|'Gatomon' Davis.gif|'Davis' Veemon.gif|'Veemon' Yolei.gif|'Yolei' Hawkmon.gif|'Hawkmon' Cody.gif|'Cody' Armadillomon.gif|'Armadillomon' Willis.gif|'Willis' Terriermon.gif|'Terriermon' Parrotmon.gif|'Parrotmon' Diaboromon.gif|'Diaboromon' Wendigomon.gif|'Wendigomon' Lord Vortech.png|'Lord Vortech' Category:Films